comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Harley Quinn
Harley Quinn is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Harley Quinn #12: 18 Jan 2017 Current Issue :Harley Quinn #13: 01 Feb 2017 Next Issue :Harley Quinn #14: 15 Feb 2017 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Harley Quinn' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Harley Quinn #13 Harley Quinn #12 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Harley Quinn, vol. 1: Preludes and Knock-Knock Jokes' - Collects vol. 1 #1-7. - *'Harley Quinn, vol. 1: Hot in the City' - Collects vol. 2 #0-8. - *'Harley Quinn, vol. 2: Power Outage' - Collects vol. 2 #9-13, Futures End, & Harley Quinn Invades Comic-Con International San Diego #1. - *'Harley Quinn, vol. 3: Kiss Kiss Bang Stab' - Collects vol. 2 #14-16, Annual #1, Valentine's Day Special #1 & Holiday Special #1. - *'Harley Quinn, vol. 4: A Call to Arms' - Collects vol. 2 #17-21 & Road Trip Special #1. - *'Harley Quinn, vol. 5: The Joker's Last Laugh' - Collects vol. 2 #22-25 & Harley Quinn: Be Careful What You Wish For. - *'Harley Quinn, vol. 6: Black, White and Red All Over' - Collects vol. 2 #26-30. - Trade Paperbacks *'Harley Quinn, vol. 1: Preludes and Knock-Knock Jokes' - Collects vol. 1 #1-7. - *'Harley Quinn, vol. 2: Night and Day' - Collects vol. 1 #8-13 & Harley Quinn: Our Worlds at War. - *'Harley Quinn: Welcome to Metropolis' - Collects vol. 1 #14-25. - *'Harley Quinn: Vengeance Unlimited' - Collects vol. 1 #26-38. - *'Harley Quinn, vol. 1: Hot in the City' - Collects vol. 2 #0-8. - *'Harley Quinn, vol. 2: Power Outage' - Collects vol. 2 #9-13, Futures End, & Harley Quinn Invades Comic-Con International San Diego #1. - *'Harley Quinn, vol. 3: Kiss Kiss Bang Stab' - Collects vol. 2 #14-16, Annual #1, Valentine's Day Special #1 & Holiday Special #1. - *'Harley Quinn, vol. 4: A Call to Arms' - Collects vol. 2 #17-21 & Road Trip Special #1. - *'Harley Quinn, vol. 5: The Joker's Last Laugh' - Collects vol. 2 #22-25 & Harley Quinn: Be Careful What You Wish For. - *'Harley Quinn, vol. 6: Black, White and Red All Over' - Collects vol. 2 #26-30. - - (forthcoming, May 2017) *'Harley Quinn, vol. 1: Die Laughing' - Collects vol. 3 #1-7 & Rebirth. "Harley Quinn's crazy world on has gotten even more crazier when an unexpected, contagious enemy comes to town! Protecting her neighborhood just got a little harder, good thing they have chainsaws!" - - (forthcoming, March 2017) Digital *'Harley Quinn, vol. 1: Preludes and Knock-Knock Jokes' - Collects vol. 1 #1-7. - *'Harley Quinn, vol. 2: Night and Day' - Collects vol. 1 #8-13 & Harley Quinn: Our Worlds at War. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Amanda Conner & Jimmy Palmiotti. Covers: Amanda Conner. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-38, 2000-2004 * Volume 2: #0-30, 2013-2016 * Volume 3: #1- , 2016-present Future Publication Dates :Harley Quinn #14: 15 Feb 2017 :Harley Quinn #15: 01 Mar 2017 :Harley Quinn #16: 15 Mar 2017 :Harley Quinn, vol. 1: Die Laughing TP: 15 Mar 2017 :Harley Quinn #17: 05 Apr 2017 :Harley Quinn #18: 19 Apr 2017 :Harley Quinn, vol. 6: Black, White and Red All Over TP: 31 May 2017 News & Features * 11 Mar 2015 - [http://www.comicvine.com/articles/interview-amanda-conner-jimmy-palmiotti-and-chad-h/1100-151614/ Interview: Amanda Conner, Jimmy Palmiotti, and Chad Hardin Talk Harley Quinn, Power Girl, and Starfire] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero